dreamllandfandomcom-20200213-history
Sabba Malouki
Sabba Malouki is a 21-year-old young adult. He is a third grade art student and lives in Montpellier. Sabba is a traveler and is part of The Lucky Stars. In Dreamland, he's the master of the Brush of Destiny and is actually ranked 50th in the Special League. Appearance Sabba has brown disheveled hair, and a brown short goatee and black eyes. Personality Sabba has a confused personality. He's afraid of everything, and has a cowardly and lazy attitude. Even in real life his attitude can be lost among others. He's also a drug addict and can't resist to test new drugs, even the most dangerous one. Since he came into Dreamland by luck, he does not know much about Dreamland, even though is a traveler for more than 2 years. Often regarded as the Lucky star's weakest member, his perpetual good mood and hazardous exploits have helped the group more than once. History Power Sabba does not have a power in dreamland, In fact, Sabba is one of the rare people who found Dreamland on his own. However, his speed is duplicate in Dreamland and he can run at the speed of 38.5mph. He also seems to have great luck in Dreamland always avoiding the worst by some miracle. Enhanced Speed: Sabba is extremely fast even by traveler standards. Capable of outrunning even travelers well above him in rank. Magic Items Brush of Destiny :Sabba wields the ``Brush Of Destiny``, one of the rarest Dreamland's artifact. It is one of the most special ancient artifacts known to man in the land of Dreamland. It holds many great powers depending on the color using by the wielder. Sabba considers it as an useless and unpredictable tool. He often tried to get rid of it, but the Brush of Destiny is linked to him. : The Black Immortal (Dream 28): indelible paint, it fades after 1000 years. Red Piquant '''(Dream 24): This is a painting of defense, it allows him who is to be covered like a porcupine. '''The Black Absorbent (Dream 30): Protect from bright light, such as sunlight or other blinding flashes ... It manufactures glasses Dreamland with this painting. The Living Rose (Dream 33): 1 Golgoth first combo with power Eve. The Fertile Green (Dream 40 and 80): Painting who grows all plants it covers. This is a great fertilizer. The Orange Tights (Dream 56) Yellow or superglue (Dream 89): Painting acting as the mega super glue. The Changing ink '''(Dream 56): With this ink, everything you imagine is reproduced on the sheet. '''The Grey Magnet (Dream 72): Painting attracts all metals. Blue Anti-flammable (Dream 81): Painting and extinguishes fire resistant. Yellow invocation (Dream 92): Displays full of banana. Yellow phosphorescent (Dream 127): Allows you to see in the dark. The Grey reduced (115 Dream) Sabba used to alleviate the golden bell The Marshmallow Painting (Dream 130): Allows you to produce large quantities of Marshmallow. The Invisible Painting (Dream 136): Allows invisible everything it covers. 'The Flammable Paint '(Dream 138): Painting which enhances combustibility. Statistics According to the 8th volume, his statistics at the time were : *Power : 1/5 *Defense : 1/5 *Speed : 5/5 *Luck : 5/5 *Fury : 2/5 Trivia *His hair color is depicted as brown sometimes but he is more often depicted as being dark haired. *He is of Moroccan origin. *His favorite song is Je ne veux pas travailler by Pink Martini, his favorite movie is The Retun of The Jedi, his favorite reading is Fuli Culi, his favorite color is blue, and he likes Kronenbourg the most. * In Volume 14, Sabba will be faced with three eggs hatch phoenix before him and consider him their "mother." Sabba decide to appoint them as his associates; Eve, Savannah and Terrence. Category:Characters Male Characters Category:Travellers Category:Special